


New Girl On Set

by Musha



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musha/pseuds/Musha
Summary: You just started working on supernatural and a friendly face takes you under his wing.How will you mesh with the cast, what will mold you, and how will your relationships on set develop?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lean on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459428) by [Musha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musha/pseuds/Musha). 



> Please leave comments and feedback!  
> Currently working on the second chapter, to get my mind of another piece of work that I'm not sure how to continue

“Cut!” The director howled into the intercom, bells ringing to signify the end of the scene. “That’s a wrap, everyone!”  
You stood in your place, a bit relieved that your first day on set was over without any major hiccups. You glanced to your side and gave a sheepish smile to your new coworkers who smiled back in return.  
“How was your first day?” Jensen asked, partially to be polite but partially out of raw intrigue.  
“We’re not too scary, are we?” Jared added.  
“No, no, not at all. It was really fun, actually. This place is unlike any other set I’ve worked on. The energy here is amazing.”  
“Actually? As if you were expecting anything less?” Misha sarcastically chimed in. You felt your cheeks start to burn and even with the amount of stage makeup plastered on your face, the rosiness of your complexion was ever present. You didn’t know what it was about this man, but he intimidated you.  
Misha chuckled. “Hey, at least it wasn’t like my first day. Apparently I give off a ‘weird’ vibe which stuck for a few months.” His lips erupted into a brightening smile, with the smallest glint of mischief in the crookedness of his mouth.  
Your character, Adeline, was new to the show. She was discovered to be the long lost little sister of the Winchesters, held away in captivity by the archangels since the beginning of the first apocalypse attempt, as a secret, last-resort weapon.  
“I really mean it, thanks for being so cool with me. I know I’m an outsider so it really means a lot at how you guys have tried to welcome me. I’m only here for a few episodes though so you won’t have to deal with me for too long.” You shifted awkwardly, not knowing what more to say. You were genuinely grateful, but didn’t want to risk sounding like a maniac.  
“No problem, hon. We’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” Jared waved and walked away, followed by Jensen who smiled over his shoulder at you. You waved back and looked down at your watch, seeing that it was only 9:30. Misha took this as an opportunity to get to know you a bit better.  
“It’s pretty early, do you want to grab a drink with me? There’s this place down the street that everyone from the cast goes to.”  
You took this as an opportunity to get to know your new coworker a bit better, and little did you know that night was the beginning of something great.

 

After a few drinks had coated both of your throats and minds, you began to talk and surprisingly, you’d found out you have a lot of things in common.  
You both went to the University of Chicago, and coincidentally, had both pursued the same degree, though you one-upped him with a double major.  
“Yup, double major in poly-sci and social theory, Collins. Even did a summer internship at the White House my junior year, too.” The IOP at uChicago was one of the best in the nation, and it payed off for its best students.  
“Damn, it really is a small world.” He sat staring at you, stunned that you shared these mutual experiences and you soon found no trouble in conversing with the beautiful, blue eyed man sitting inches away from you.  
The rest of the night was drenched in nostalgia, and the two of you talked endlessly about the city, scav, your favorite professors, and before you knew it you were comparing thoughts on Marxist theory and how it applies to today’s politics.  
“Honestly, this is so great to have someone on set that I can talk to like this. You know, the guys are really great and we joke around a lot, but I never feel like I can actually talk about things that matter to me with them.” His words made your stomach flutter, and you were flattered by his compliment.  
“Yeah, same here,” You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol or if you were really that comfortable with this handsome stranger, but you leaned over to him and whispered, “I can do a lot of things that the boys can’t.”  
Misha met your glance with wide eyes as you backed away from him with a coy smirk washing across your face.  
“Well, we will just have to see about that.” 

 

The next day, when your alarm clock rang it felt as if the weight of the world had taken up your head as a new hangout spot, the pressure almost unbearable. You must’ve had a lot to drink last night, because you’re not usually a lightweight but everything from last night was a blur.  
All at once the memories came flooding back in. Your face turned bright red and your eyes squinted in embarrassment as your palm raised to your forehead.  
What the hell was I thinking! I practically told him I’d fuck him upside down into Tuesday… And now I have to go and see him on set. Great. Real great, (y/n).  
You silently scolded yourself and dreaded the day that was to come. 

As you pulled up on to set, you saw Misha standing with a coffee cup in hand glaring at his phone. He saw you park your car and start to approach him. He looked up at you walking towards him, obviously embarrassed.  
“Nice dark circles, (y/l/n). Last night too much for you?” He smugly chirped. He was confident, a bit too confident, and it threw you off your game.  
Now standing directly in front of him, you shifted uncomfortably before speaking. “Listen, about that. I was really tired and the alcohol didn’t do me well. I know I said a lot of stuff that I didn’t mean and I’d really appreciate if we could keep that between us, and maybe just forget about it?” The last part was harder to say, you didn’t want to forget about it but you knew things would be too messy if you didn’t.  
“Ouch! You’re saying you can just forget about me?!” He faked being hurt and angry but when he saw you weren’t one for laughing this morning, he dropped his act and gave you one of his famous smiles. “Yes, of course. We’ll just have to be best friends now since we have so much in common and,” He leaned over to whisper to you, “Jensen and Jared are getting annoying, what with their great bond and all.”  
You giggled as the two of you headed inside.


End file.
